Swords of Light Trilogy: Interludes
by Twilight Unicorn
Summary: This consists of the things that were asked about, but couldn't be put in the main trilogy. Or were things I myself wanted to add, and couldn't for the trilogy storyline's sake. Or any other reason. An ongoing compilation of oneshots for your enjoyment.
1. Where's Methos?

**Trilogy:** Swords of Light – Interludes  
**Title:** Where's Methos?  
**Author:** Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn  
**Rating:** PG13 (for some swearing)  
**Timeline:** Placed in _Heart's Desire_, during Part 24, and just as Part 26 begins.  
**Summary:** Dawn needs Spike out of the way, so she sends him to see Methos. From there, all Hell breaks loose!  
**Characters:** Spike/Dawn, Joe Dawson, Adam (Methos), and Drusilla (Dru)  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is this story and the Alternate Universe I've created.  
**Feedback:** Of Course! Just send it via the Review button below or by email at twilight(underscore)unicorn4(at)yahoo(dot)com, with the subject "Interludes Review." I would greatly appreciate it.  
**Notations:** _emphasis/phone_, _inner-thought_

* * *

Spike was vigorously towel-drying his hair in the bathroom after taking a shower, when he heard his bonded call to him through the closed door, "Spike, could you do something for me?"

Frowning at hearing the uneasiness in Dawn's voice, the vampire inquired in concern while opening the door, "What is it, Love?"

"Adam's not answering the phone, and I'm worried. Could you possibly go over to his place and see if he's alright," the young Immortal Slayer said and asked. "I still don't think he's one hundred percent okay after everything that's happened lately, and I'm afraid of him relapsing."

A particularly ferocious clap of thunder chose that moment to rattle the windows of the building as Spike glanced out of said windows with a grimace to see the rain falling heavily outside.

"You really want me to go out in that," he asked bluntly while looking her in the eye.

Dawn bit her lower lip and nodded, chocolate brown eyes pleading. Her voice echoing the emotion in her eyes, Dawn requested softly, "Please?"

Rubbing a hand through his still damp hair as he sighed heavily in defeat, he thought, _I could never say 'no' to that expression_, then said out-loud, "Alright, alright! I'll go out in this bloody storm and check up on the bastard for ya."

A look of absolute joy and relief suddenly suffused the Slayer's face as she threw her arms around Spike and hugged him, exclaiming, _"Thank you!"_

Returning the hug, the vampire felt the extremely fast beat of Dawn's heart against his silent one, and her shiver as another thunderclap reverberated through the building. _Better me than you, Love_, he thought grimly. _Better me than you._

Pulling back from Dawn's embrace while still holding onto her shoulders, Spike said seriously, "Jus' let me finish gettin' dressed, and I'll be gone."

The young woman nodded and watched as he went into the bedroom and returned a minute later. Slipping into his coat, Spike stopped in front of Dawn. They looked silently at each other for a moment, then kissed deeply. Reluctantly they parted, the vampire gently brushing a strand of hair out of his wife's face and behind one ear. A faint rakish grin crossed Spike's face as he squeezed Dawn's hand for a moment, then turned, went over to the door leading to the stairs beside the elevator, opened said door, and went down the stairs quickly.

As the door slowly slid shut on its own, Dawn wrapped her arms around herself in a gesture of comfort, and sat down heavily on the couch. Her gaze distant and unfocused, she thought somberly, _I really didn't want to deceive him like that, but what choice did I have? I needed to make sure he wouldn't follow me when I go face Cassandra... **Please**, let him be alright in this storm!_

* * *

Spike entered the two-car garage that had been added in the recent past to the dojo, and paused as he gazed at the two vehicles in the building uncertainly. One was Duncan MacLeod's black convertible. The other was the vampire's bike that he had had to leave behind when he and Dawn needed to make an emergency trip back to LA awhile ago. Spike took a step towards the convertible, then stopped, frowning.

_Why does it feel like I should take my bike?_

He took another step, and again stopped as his stomach clenched and a feeling of wrongness came over him. He cursed.

_Bloody Hell! I hate it when I have these feelings._

He attempted to take one more step, and found he could not as he felt bile starting to rise from his stomach. The vampire quickly moved away from the car.

_Blast! **Fine**, I'll take the bloody bike._

Snarling, Spike strode swiftly over to his bike and mounted the vehicle, settling easily into the seat. It started effortlessly with a roar, before becoming a smooth rumbling purr. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he sat back in his seat and punched the button to open the garage door, his mood lifting. His grin left quickly as he was drenched with the water that came inside with the thunderous wind, his emotions turning dark again. Kicking the bike stand up, Spike roared out into the torrential rain in a shrieking of wheels and burnt rubber, and headed towards Methos' apartment.

* * *

Soaked to the bone, and absolutely miserable, Spike muttered curses as he pounded ruthlessly on Methos' door for the fifth time in as many minutes. An overzealous gust of wind poured more water onto the vampire while he stood under the overhang of the apartment building. After the sixth minute had passed, he dug into his pocket to pull out the key he had been given to the Ancient Immortal's home, and griped darkly, "You'd better be alright, mate, 'cause if you aren't...you'll be worse off when I'm through with you."

Spike opened the door after unlocking it, and entered the building. All the lights were off, except for the small lamp in the middle of the hallway right next to the phone. After a pause to listen to the silence in the building, the vampire flicked on the overhead lights while frowning.

_I don't hear a heartbeat anywhere, nor breathing, and the place is quieter than a tomb if you ignore the weather. What's goin' on 'ere? I raised enough ruckus to wake the dead, and 'e didn't answer._

The vampire moved cautiously towards the Ancient Immortal's bedroom, and looked inside. No one was there. Confusion and some concern were starting to show themselves on Spike's face.

_Where the 'Ell **is** the bugger? I'd better check all the rooms...just to be sure._

After twenty minutes of a quick and thorough search turned up nothing, Spike stood in the middle of the now well lit living room with a worried yet furious expression, barrowed his wife's favorite English language curse and voiced it forcefully...before using his own.

_"CRAP!_ Bloody 'Ell!"

Striding quickly over to the hall phone, Spike dialed Joe's number. He waited impatiently as the call went through. Upon hearing a familiar rough voice answer, the vampire said angrily and impatiently, "Where's the bastard?"

_"Spike? Who're you talking about,"_ came the confused response from Joe Dawson.

"That bloody Immortal friend of yours that Dawn calls Uncle, _that's_ who!"

There was a momentary pause, then Joe asked tensely, "_Where are you?"_

"At 'is bloody apartment," the vampire snarled as he paced up and down the hall. "Dawn couldn't get 'im on the phone, and asked me to check on the bastard for 'er."

There was a moment of uneasy silence on Joe's end of the line. The Watcher said darkly, _"I'm going to kill him."_ He then exclaimed crossly, _"He told me he'd stay home and read a book tonight!"_

"And you believed 'im," Spike commented with a disbelieving snort as he stopped pacing.

_"Hey!"_

"Yeah, yeah," Spike said dismissively as he sat down in the hall chair. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Watcher. What we need to do is figure out where the bastard's hightailed it to."

_"That's easily done."_ As if sensing Spike's look of disbelief, Joe explained, _"I'll call his current Watcher, and ask him."_

Spike laughed in outright surprise, then said, "You actually 'ave someone on the bugger? The bloke must be pretty good to keep up with 'im."

_"He should be,"_ Joe commented in ironic humor. _"Adam's the one who unknowingly trained the guy. Anyway, him having a field Watcher is only temporary. The guy will stay on Adam until this whole thing with Cassandra's taken care of."_

Spike nodded in understanding, his smile a weary grin as his eyes danced with laughter, then said seriously, "Alright. You give this fellow a call, and I'll ring Dawn and let 'er know what's goin' on."

_"Sounds good. I'll do that, and get back to you with where Adam is."_

Both hung up simultaneously, then Spike dialed the dojo's apartment phone number, and waited...and waited. After the tenth ring and no answer, the vampire turned off the phone, then called Dawn's cell. No answer. After leaving a voice message, he hung up. Quickly getting to his feet, Spike began to pace again, his expression gravely alarmed and extremely worried.

_What the 'Ell's goin' on 'ere? First Adam, now Dawn. Somethin's not right, and there're no messages on the answerin' machine from Nibblet to the ol' bastard like there should be. Let me see if I can get 'er again._

Just as the vampire was about to try calling his wife, the phone rang, startling him. Answering it, he heard Joe say, _"Found him. He's on the road, heading towards Seacouver Park by the looks of it."_

Spike's mind went blank for a moment, then he exclaimed incredulously, "What the 'Ell is 'e doin' goin' over there in _this_ weather! 'E's lost it!"

Joe chuckled humorlessly, then said, _"Couldn't agree with you more, Spike. I tried to get his cell to ask him what he's doing, but apparently he turned it off."_

"He's not the only one," Spike muttered darkly, then explained an asked, "Dawn's not answerin' the phone either...cell or home. You 'appen to have a Watcher on 'er?"

Dead silence, then Joe said heavily, a wince obvious in his voice, _"No."_

_"WHAT? _Why?"

_"Fred's her official Watcher, and I'm currently doing double-duty as long as Dawn's here. I'm normally just Adam's Watcher...and only because he allows me to be,"_ Joe explained wearily.

Spike rolled his eyes, then said sarcastically, "Great, Watcher, jus' great! How're we supposed to find Dawn then? 'Cause I know she can't be at the apartment right now, and my bond with 'er doesn't allow me to track 'er!"

Joe sighed heavily, then said, "_I'll put out a notice to the other Watchers in the city to keep an eye out for your wife, and to call me immediately if they spot her."_

"She's a new Immoral, how the 'Ell are they supposed to know what she looks like," Spike snarled.

In a tone of voice that belied his growing irritation with the vampire, Joe said, _"They've seen her. I'm not the Head of the North American Watchers for nothing, Spike!"_

Calming somewhat, the vampire nodded curtly, then said, "Alright, so they know what she looks like. That 'elps. Now what do you want me to do while you're talking to your people?"

Joe laughed quietly and mirthlessly, before saying in all seriousness, _"I'm giving you the tougher job: go after Adam, find out what the Hell he's doing, then get his ass back to his apartment. Or better yet: bring him to me, and I'll chew him out for pulling this stunt. He knows the Tribunal is keeping a close watch on him at the moment, and with Cassandra bent on finishing her vendetta, they don't want him wandering loose."_

A gleam of wicked humor in his eyes, Spike replied blithely, "I 'ear ya. O' course, when you get to 'im, 'e's goin' to be doubly chewed over, 'cause I'll 'ave given 'im an earful already."

The watcher laughed outright at that, then commented, _"His ears will be ringing by the time we're done with him!"_ He then added in a business-like tone, _"We need to get busy. You go and track down the old man, and I'll make that phone call."_

"Right," Spike said, "Jus' tell me the number of the fellow watching Adam, and I'll be gone." The cell phone number was quickly given, with the vampire saying in promise before hanging up, "I'll see you with the bastard in tow soon, Joe."

* * *

Spike's bike skidded and swerved dangerously as a voracious gust of wind slammed into him as he turned a corner. Cursing savagely, the vampire righted the bike and kept going, keeping his eyes on his surroundings with grim determination, and saw what he was looking for ahead.

_The bloke's not even botherin' with 'iding the fact that 'e's watchin' the bastard!_

Two vehicles were parked on the side of the road, one behind the other. One was a black jeep, the other a nondescript car with muted coloring of not any particular shade. Spike pulled up to the second vehicle and knocked on the front passenger window, startling the man inside. The vampire gestured for the Watcher to lower the window. In a moment, he was leaning forward and asking the man over the pounding of the rain on the car's roof, "Where is 'e?"

Gesturing towards the park to his left, the Watcher answered, his words nearly drowned out by a forceful rumble of thunder overhead, "He's in the amphitheater in the center of the park, watching the rain as far as I can tell."

Spike nodded his thanks, moved the bike in front of Methos' jeep, and turned the vehicle off. He was soon moving swiftly yet cautiously towards the half-domed theater. Halfway there, he saw something that made him freeze in shock.

**_Dru?_** _What the 'Ell is she doin' 'ere?_

Even more wary than before, he followed the vampiress, making sure to keep out of her sensing range. He saw as she entered the amphitheater, and felt alarmed.

_Oh, 'Ell no! Adam's in there!_

Sprinting forward and into the building, Spike was just in time to watch as Drusilla stalked up behind the oblivious Immortal, wrap her deceptively frail hands around the ancient's throat, and question Adam about his location. His expression grim, he ran full force towards the two as he thought, _I'm sorry, Dru, but you aren't goin' to be hurtin' 'im because of me._

**The End**

P.S.: If you want to know what happens next, read Part 26 of _Heart's Desire_!

* * *

**A Quick Note:** The next Interlude should appear on or around Mother's Day (_I hope!_), and will deal with Dawn's dilemma about who her mother truly is (Buffy or Joyce), and how she resolves the issue. 


	2. Mother, Mom

**Trilogy:** Swords of Light – Interludes  
**Title:** Mother, Mom  
**Author:** Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn  
**Rating:** PG (for discussions concerning death and adoption)  
**Timeline:** Placed in the first year after _Immortality's Gift_, during Mother's Day.  
**Summary:** Dawn is having trouble adjusting to Buffy being her mother.  
**Characters:** Dawn, Buffy  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is this story and the Alternate Universe I've created.  
**Feedback:** Of Course! Just send it via the Review button below or by email at twilight(underscore)unicorn4(at)yahoo(dot)com.  
**Author's Note:** In memoriam of my birth-mother, and dedicated to my step-mom. You may also like to be listening to Evanescence while reading this. You know which song.

* * *

"I'm not going!" 

"But Dawn, we've been planning this for awhile now, and today's the perfect day to do it," Buffy said in confusion from where she leaned against the doorway to Dawn's room.

"Why should I? She isn't really my _mother_ is she," Dawn snapped back, raw anguish in her voice.

"Maybe not by birth, but she is by the feelings in your heart, Dawnie," Buffy explained soothingly as she stepped further into the teenager's room.

_"I don't care,"_ Dawn shouted in anger before throwing herself onto her bed and burying her face in a pillow.

The Slayer sighed heavily, and slowly made her way over to the bed, then sat on it. Quietly, she asked, "Why don't you want to do this, Dawn? We've been planning to go to Mom's grave on Mother's Day for a month now. Help me understand."

The younger woman turned onto her side away from Buffy, roughly brushed away the tears that were falling, and answered with a slight tremble in her voice, "It's just...I don't know what to call her anymore! She's officially my grandma by blood and my mom by paper, but in my heart, she's still my mom. And then there's you: you're my true mother, but according to the adoption papers you're my mom on paper only, and my sister by blood. I don't know what to think and feel anymore about all this!"

"You're not the only one, Dawn," Buffy admitted softly. "Every time you jokingly call me 'Mom' I find myself looking around me for someone who's not there. I'm having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that you're actually my daughter, not my sister. I'm afraid that I won't be able to take care of you the way Mom did. I've felt that way ever since she died."

Sniffing loudly, Dawn twisted her upper body around so that she faced Buffy, and saw the same uncertainties she felt reflected in the older Slayer's eyes. She sat up, and studied her sister/mom for a moment, then said, "You really feel that way?"

"Yes," came the simple response. "I wouldn't lie about this. You mean too much to me to do that. I was actually pretty happy when I signed those adoption papers. It's just that coming to terms with everything after that isn't so easy."

A sad and tentative smile touched Dawn's lips upon hearing those words. She then confessed, "Know what I'm finding hard to handle? I don't know if I should call you Mother, Mom, or simply Buffy anymore. I want to recognize our blood ties, but I'm not sure how to go about it without it being too strange. I also still want to recognize Mom in all of this, too."

Buffy looked down, and took Dawn's hands into her own. She studied them, and remembered a painful time when she had had to convince Dawn that she _was_ related by blood to her. Softly, she quoted her own words, "It's Summers blood," and felt a sudden rightness fill her. Looking up directly into her daughter's eyes, the Immortal Slayer said suddenly, "I have an idea."

"What," Dawn asked, startled.

"You want to recognize me and Mom as being _both_ your mothers. I don't want you calling me Mother, 'cause that's just too formal, and you calling me Mom and Mom Mom is just too confusing. So how about this: you call Mom, Mother or Joyce; and me Mom or Buffy. Would that work?"

The younger woman tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes, and thought, _Mom, Mother. Mother, Mom. Wait, something's missing_, and opened her eyes and replied, "I can handle it, if I can call her Mommy as well."

A smile slowly grew on Buffy's face as she said in agreement as she tenderly squeezed her daughter's hands, "I like that."

Dawn returned the smile, then abruptly lost it and ducked her head. In a small hesitant voice, she inquired, "Can we still go to her grave today?"

Buffy made a sound that was something between a sob and a laugh, then gathered the younger Summers into her arms, and rocked side-to-side gently. In a comforting tone, the Slayer answered as she smoothed the teen's hair back from her face, "Of course."

* * *

The Summers women stood holding hands before a beautifully sculpted gravestone that was inscribed: 

_**Joyce Summers:  
Devoted Mother, Guardian, and Friend.  
You Will Be Remembered Always.**_

The light of the noon sun shone angelically down upon them, and gave witness to their silent tears.

In a near numb voice, Buffy said, "I didn't think it would hurt this much after all this time."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Dawn said in concurrence, her voice unsteady.

The Immortal Slayer sniffed mightily, squeezed the other woman's hand, and stepped away while saying, "You go first, Dawnie."

The younger Slayer nodded, knelt before the grave, and placed the roses she had been holding in her right hand upon the ground. Remaining where she was, Dawn reached out and gently ran a hand across the tombstone. In a quiet voice that could barely be heard, she whispered somewhat tearfully, "I love you, Mommy, and I miss you. A lot's happened, but you probably already know all that, watching from Heaven...but I'll say some of it anyway. Faith's dead, and I'm a Slayer like Buffy now. I found out that Buffy and Angel are my real parents, but that doesn't mean I don't think of you as my mom still! It just means I have two moms instead of one. It's kinda cool. And having Angel as my dad feels right...a lot better than when I thought of Hank as my dad. He takes good care of me. I've moved with Buffy to LA to be with Angel, and my schooling's improved a lot. I've made new friends there. They know about me and the family, and are cool about it.

"Buffy and I had a long talk about her and you being my moms, and we made some decisions. I'll be calling her Mom, and you Mother. I'm happy about that, and I hope you are too. I guess I should go. Know that I do love you, and I'll come back when I can to visit. Until then, Mommy."

Dawn rose to her feet slowly, turned around to face Buffy, and said, "I'm going to the car. I'll see you there."

The older Slayer nodded, and watched her daughter leave. Once the teen was no longer in sight, she turned around and knelt before the grave of her mother. She placed her own bouquet of flowers beside Dawn's, saying, "She's gown a lot since you died, Mom. Living the life we do, she's had to. I'm happy living with Angel. He's been a great help, and I love him even more than I did while in Sunnydale. It seems that us being separate only strengthened our bond, and we're officially married now. Working with him on a day-to-day basis has been amazing, and a load off of my back. The people we work with are a crazy bunch, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I miss you. A lot. I keep wondering if I'm doing alright with Dawn, if I'm getting it right. Was this how you felt raising me...and Dawnie? I never really realized how much you did for me until now, and I'm grateful for what you did. We had our differences, but what family doesn't? I miss our talks, and I've had to make some tough decisions without your input. It's hard, but I keep going. Angel was right: I'm not alone.

"I hope I'm making you proud, Mom. Everything's different without you here...and I know I'll have to go through this with the others too. I don't want to, but it'll happen anyway. You're in my thoughts constantly. Whenever I find myself making a tough decision, I wonder what you might've done, and know what to do."

Buffy wiped away a few tears, and said sadly, "I gotta get going. I'll try to come back as much as possible, Mom."

The Slayer stood, looked for a moment longer at the grave and the flowers set before the tombstone, and with a heartfelt sigh, left.

The sound of a retreating car filled the now empty graveyard, then became silent. A presence that had remained unnoticed by the two women slowly became visible. A woman in a white gown and golden hair stood before the gravestone, gazing sadly yet fondly in the direction the Summers girls had gone, before turning around. Looking at the flowers upon the grave, the woman said, "I _am_ proud of you Buffy. You've done a good job with Dawn...far better than I ever could. I love you too, Dawn, and miss you. You both take good care of each other, and I'll see you here again."

With those words, the spirit of Joyce Summers reached down, took the flowers into her arms, straightened, and slowly disappeared, a loving smile upon her face.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this one guys, even if it was sad. This was a difficult tale for me to write (_which I had not expected_). I will also admit that I wrote this one as a slightly therapeutic piece in honor of my mother and mom, as this tale came out of Real Life for me. I won't get into all the details here, but needless to say, this story very closely echoes my own experience as a child (_minus the supernatural aspects_) in how to differentiate between my two mothers while still honoring both. 

I don't know when the next Interlude will come out, but probably sometime after I finish Heart's Desire.

Until then,  
Your Author,  
Twilight Unicorn: the Vampiric Unicorn


End file.
